The Outsider
by Tsuki Lieurance Eriun
Summary: Aquela já não era mais a Xion que conhecia. Agora... Ela era uma estranha. Songfic. Roxas PoV


Eu estava confuso. De fato, minha vida sempre foi confusa, mas agora eu já não sabia mais quem era, ou o que devia fazer.

-Onde eu deveria ir? Eu não sei mesmo – pensei alto

Eu gostava de ir ao alto daquela torre para pensar. E também para ficar com os meus amigos. No momento em que esse pensamento passou pela minha cabeça, ouvi passos e senti alguém sentar ao meu lado.

-Xion? – perguntei, ou melhor, exclamei ao perceber quem estava ao meu lado

Ela estava novamente com o capuz cobrindo seu rosto. Nem reagiu à minha surpresa e me ofereceu um Sea-Salt Ice Cream, que agradeci. De coração, se ao menos tivesse um. Sentir aquele gosto doce, e ao mesmo tempo salgado, pareceu me desligar um pouco do que eu estava pensando.

_**Help me if you can **__ajude-me se puder_

_**It's just that this, **__essa simplesmente não é_

_**Is not the way I'm wired **__a maneira que estou ligado_

Ficamos em silêncio, até ela falar:

-Logo... Eu vou ter que decidir.

Ela se levantou e retirou o capuz. Para a minha surpresa, não era Xion. Pelo menos, não o rosto dela. Tinha feições de um garoto, cabelos castanhos espetados, e olhos azuis, como os dela, como os meus.

-Meu poder vai transbordar em pouco tempo. Como água transbordando de um navio. Agora, minhas memórias... Está cheia do que recebi de você, Roxas.

-Roxas... Como você me vê agora? Se o meu rosto está diferente e se transformou no de um garoto... Isso significa que muito em breve eu vou ser uma marionete completa.

-Roxas... Esse é Sora...

Agora fazia sentido. Então esse era Sora... Esse era o meu verdadeiro eu. Quem eu deveria salvar, ou destruir. Já não sabia mais.

Mas, o que Xion quis dizer com 'ser uma marionete completa'? Isso significaria que ela estava do meu lado, ou do lado oposto ao meu?

Ela caminhou em pleno ar, me deixando ainda mais surpreso do que já estava, mas decidi fazer algo. Levantei-me, querendo alcançá-la, que já tinha coberto o rosto com o capuz de novo. Virou-se em minha direção, enquanto dizia:

-Depois disso eu devo tomar os eu corpo também, Roxas.

Nesse momento, ela estendeu o braço, fazendo a escuridão rodeá-la, e pude ver seu olhar, que dizia que ela estava determinada a fazer isso

-Essa é.. A razão pela qual nasci!

Logo após, a escuridão encobriu-a, e, assim que essa se dissipou, Xion estava numa armadura. Estendeu o braço e novamente fez a escuridão rodeá-la, mas não só a ela, a mim também. Quando minha vista clareou novamente, já não estávamos mais em Twilight Town. Estávamos em Wonderland.

_**Help me understand why**_ _ajudar-me a entender por que_

_**You've given in to all these**_ _você se entrega a todos esses_

_**Reckless dark desires you're**_ _desejos sombrios e irresponsáveis_

De repente, ela apareceu por detrás de uma máquina, sua armadura se transformou e ela ganhou uma nova arma.

Primeiramente, tentei não atingi-la, tentei só ficar me defendendo, mas vi que assim ela me destruiria. Comecei a lutar de verdade com Xion e, quando achei que tinha a derrotado, ela nos transportou para outro lugar, que se revelou Halloween Town. Novamente, ela ganhou outra arma. E desta vez parecia estar ainda mais forte, mas mesmo assim consegui derrubá-la. Por um momento, ela pareceu cansada, mas invocou novamente a escuridão e, quando vi, estava em Agrabah, e ela portava uma nova arma.

Agrabah. Foi onde tive minha primeira lembrança vinda de Sora. Foi onde tivemos nossa primeira missão juntos quando ela perdeu a keyblade. O que tinha acontecido com aquela garota que conheci? E toda a nossa amizade?

_**Think about it, and put it on a faultline**_ _pense um pouco, coloque as coisas às claras_

_**What'll it take to get it through to you precious**_ _o que vai ser necessário para vossa preciosidade_

_**I'm over this**_ _se tocar e atravessar isso?_

_**Why do wanna throw it away like this**_ _por que você quer jogar isso fora dessa forma?_

Derrotei-a mais uma vez. Já estava ficando cansado de todas essas lutas, e Xion também. Mas a escuridão que a tomava era mais forte.

Por um momento, consegui vê-la em sua forma original. Corri até ela, mas era só uma ilusão. A imagem se desfez e o ambiente clareou, revelando ser Twilight Town. Eu estava andando no ar, como Xion tinha feito a pouco, e olhei para trás, procurando por ela. Desta vez, ela não tinha só mudado de arma, mas também tinha crescido, passando a ser quase do tamanho da torre.

Foi muito mais difícil derrotá-la assim. Mas, quando consegui, aparecemos ambos no pátio em frente à estação, e Xion estava em sua forma original. Ela caiu de joelhos, e eu me sentia zonzo, confuso, sem me lembrar direito de quem éramos, e sentindo como se estivesse esquecendo-se de algo realmente importante. Caminhei até ela ainda com essa sensação.

-Você vai estar... Melhor agora... Roxas – disse ela, não sem certa dificuldade

Ela iria cair, mas eu a amparei e a segurei em meus braços, enquanto via ela começar a desaparecer.

_**I don't wanna watch you**_ _eu não quero ficar assistindo você_

-Fui eu que fiz isso a você? – perguntei, me sentindo culpado

-Não... – respondeu ela – Fui eu quem escolheu... Ir agora. Melhor isso do que não fazer nada e deixar Xemnas ganhar.

-Eu pertenço a Sora. E estou voltando agora... Para estar com ele.

_**Disconnect and self-destruct**__ desconecte e auto-destrua_

Ela pôs a mão sobre a minha, enquanto continuava, cada vez sumindo mais.

-Roxas... Eu preciso de você... Para me fazer um favor. Todos aqueles corações que eu capturei... Kingdom Hearts... Liberte-os.

-Kingdom Hearts... Libertá-los? – indaguei, confuso

Minha mente rodava. Meu dever sempre foi capturar corações, e agora Xion pedia-me para libertá-los. Afinal, o que deveria fazer?

_**Such a mess**__ tamanha bagunça_

Foi quando notei. Os pés dela cristalizavam, o que significava que ela estava realmente desaparecendo, e cada vez mais rápido.

-É muito tarde... – falou ela – Para eu desfazer meus erros. Mas você não pode deixar Xemnas ter Kingdom Hearts. Você não pode.

Quase não conseguia mais prestar atenção ao que ela me dizia, e tampouco organizar meus pensamentos, enquanto via ela desaparecer.

-Adeus, Roxas. – eu voltei meu olhar para ela – Te vejo depois. Eu estou feliz por ter encontrado você. E, com certeza, Axel também. Vocês são meus melhores amigos.

Ela pôs a mão delicadamente em meu rosto.

-Nunca se esqueça. – ela deu mais ênfase ao que dizia – Essa é a verdade.

De repente, vi que ela começou a desaparecer mais rápido, e sua mão caiu inerte de meu rosto, enquanto seus olhos se fechavam.

-Não! Xion! – exclamei, segurando a mão dela – Com quem mais eu terei sorvete junto?

Sua expressão era serena, como se estivesse dormindo tranquilamente. Seu corpo começou a brilhar e se desfez na mais pura luz, deixando algo para trás. Uma concha, como as que ela coletava na época em que fiquei inconsciente por vários dias.

Lembrei-me de seu sorriso, enquanto sentia as lágrimas correrem por meu rosto.

-Xion... – murmurei

_**Everyone will have his day to die**_ _todo mundo terá o seu dia de morrer_


End file.
